When Your Mind's Made Up
by Kiwiflea
Summary: Ashleigh's thoughts on her and Rusty's relationship post 4x04: All About Beav. No spoilers, but does reference previews for this season.


AN: I watched last Monday's episode and can't wait for some of the Ashleigh/Rusty interaction that has been in the season previews! I've though the pair should get together ever since some moments they had in art history class, and am so happy things look to be working out for them. Without further ado, thanks for reading!

Walking into Dobler's, Ashleigh glanced around the bar, hoping Casey would be back from her Constitutional Law class by now. Catherine would likely be joining them, and while the outspoken girl just overwhelmed Ashleigh – and that was saying something since Ashleigh was no wallflower herself, she appreciated that Casey had an advocate in her corner at law school. Goodness knows she doesn't understand all the torts and tarts and burdens of proofs that were beginning to fill her friend's brain.

There were no empty tables, so Ashleigh made her way to the bar to order a lemon drop. Squeezing past a large pack of Lambda Sigs who were leering at her, she was leaning over the bar and trying to flag the bartender down when someone tapped her shoulder.

"I told you! I'm not sleeping with you, even if you say it will help you beat the Omega Chi's in touch football this weekend!"

"Uh, Ash?" It was Rusty at her elbow.

"Oh, um. Sorry, Rusty. I thought you were one of the Lambda Sigs."

"While _obviously_ my intramural sports prowess would lead you to come to that conclusion, we're a little less macho and less athletic over at Kappa Tau. Though about that first part…" Rusty ran a hand over his hair, and looked away sheepishly. Ashleigh tried to cover her blush with an eye roll.

"Look, Ashleigh, can we talk?" She nodded and allowed Rusty to lead her to a quieter corner of the bar. It did not escape her attention that one, Beaver was grinning at…one of the two of them and nodding, and two, Rusty was guiding her with a hand at her lower back. It gave her chills, and her mind wandered to the imaginary world she had lived in the past week since she realized she maybe sort of had feelings for Rusty. Multiple stories had run through her head, but her current version involved waiting with the Cartwrights after Rusty graduated, and having Rusty lift her into the air, kissing her enthusiastically despite the fact his parents were watching.

Ashleigh shook her head as she kept walking. All of this was completely in her imagination.

It had been awkward ever since their hug had ended with Ashleigh grabbing Rusty's hair. She'd done such a good job of marketing him to the University board, which resulted in the loss of his invention. She believed in him so much. And he deserved so much better than Dana stealing his credit, or having a girlfriend who didn't believe in him, just like Travis had been for her two years before. Except that Ashleigh was terrified that, just like when she dumped Travis and went after Calvin, she would be humiliated and rejected by Rusty. No, better to just stay platonic, and completely deny everything that she was feeling.

The pair stopped in the corner of the bar. Ashleigh looked at Rusty expectantly, hoping he would just let her down easily.

"I don't know how to say this, Ash. It's not an easy thing to say."

She looked expectantly at him, and gave him a little smile. Just to encourage him a bit, and hopefully get back to their comfortable, or in her case, tension-filled, friendship. It worked because he went on.

"I feel like we've been getting closer, now that Casey has law school and doesn't have time for either of us. I really appreciate all your help with my wire and Dana and everything. And it's been good so far, but…"

Ashleigh closed her eyes. This was the moment, and she braced herself for impact.

"Just tell me, Rusty," she whispered.

She swore Rusty glanced at her lips just as she was opening her eyes. He licked his lips to prepare himself for the big letdown, and Ashleigh took a chance and unashamedly watched him do so.

"What I'm trying to say it…I've been having this feeling. There's something happening between us." He reached forward for her hands as he said it. Ashleigh slowly blinked, trying to take in what he said, which Rusty took as a sign, lowering his lips to hers. And it was just as awesome as she had imagined. As the intensity of the kiss grew, Ashley reached for the back of Rusty's neck, slipping her fingers through his curly hair.

Suddenly Ashleigh broke off, grinning.

"Does this make it awkward for me to use you as a job reference?" Rusty laughed and grabbed her hand, leading her over to a table that Casey had seeming just occupied.

Her friend was staring blatantly at the pair with a look of disbelief on her face. Cappie, who had just pulled up a chair, looked completely unsurprised. Okay, maybe this wouldn't go quite as bad as she thought.


End file.
